


平行

by PRRRO



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 凛杀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRRRO/pseuds/PRRRO
Summary: 一个平行世界的故事，一个杀无生还活着的东篱。
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Setsu Mu Sho | Shā Wú Shēng, 凛雪鸦/杀无生
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 前两年的作品，高三压力比较大现在看也不知道当时想的什么  
> 偏爱杀无生，ooc注意
> 
> 时间线上根据外传小说，可能有bug

01 

“名字。”

剑尖悬于地面之上，通过手腕传去的气息令剑锋嗡鸣，扬起轻尘。随着剑客的步伐前去。眼前是一位白发男子，跷着腿坐于凉亭，藏于一片烟云缭绕下，面对铺天盖地的杀气，却缓缓吐出了自己的名号。

“掠风劫尘。”

杀无生也不太明白自己为何收回了剑，他分明清楚两人之间应有恶战，却看不见自己与他交手的未来。

“掠风劫尘吗，看来你有相当的自信，才敢到我杀无生的面前。”

凛雪鸦吐了口烟，闭上了眼，说道：“不，在下的技艺实在拙劣，说实话现在心里已经战战兢兢了，哪里来什么自信可言呢？”他站起身来，晃着烟斗，走近杀无生，“因为我实在是自身难保，所以我想为你提供一份差事，做我掠风劫尘的保镖，不知道你是否有意呢？”

烟斗下精巧的悬坠在初晴下反射光芒，一言一语似在说动他。

“差事。我需要你这种毛头小子为我提供差事吗？”杀无生眯了眯眼，不动声色地抬高了手。心里觉得还是应该杀了此人。

凛雪鸦退回亭中，倒了两杯酒，做了个“请”的姿势。而后说：“身为杀手的你确实不需要，只是杀人就可以获得大量钱财吧。那么，身为杀无生的你呢？”

“你什么意思！杀无生天生就是杀手，这世上我不需要剑以外的东西。”顿时杀气立现，“别说得好像我们熟识已久一样。”右手重新紧握剑柄，杀无生侧身，绛紫长发荡至身前，送出一扇气力。

“哈，你误会了。当然不是指我能给你什么珍贵的实物，而是指待在我掠风劫尘身边能给你的乐趣啊。”相似地红瞳，截然地神色，在这一瞬交接了。

“狂妄的小子。”话虽如此，杀无生已经走到他的面前，有几分共饮的意味，“但是，我很感兴趣。姑且饶你一命吧。”言尽，杯酒已穿肠。

凛雪鸦再吸了口烟，“那么，坐下详谈吧，杀无生。”

02 

一剑击毙来人，杀无生却并未产生半分快意。这几十年来，拿剑的滋味突然间变得不同了。要说缘由，都是那个名为掠风劫尘的人。

那日之后，姑且一同住下了，只是杀无生迟迟没有答应他的要求。昨夜，两人在暂住的小屋中，就这昏暗的灯光打发时间。

“怎样？和我在一起，确实十分不同吧。那些人不用你去找，自己就会送上门来，对你而言相当方便吧。”凛雪鸦倒过烟斗敲了敲桌子边缘，抖尽余灰，而后摸摸索索掏出些许无名地烟丝，细细地填入其中。

杀无生微微点头，“如果这就是你所谓的‘乐趣’的话，我可以赞同。能成功的守株待兔，很快意呢。你的仇家真多，不愧是出名的盗贼。这样的话，我再考虑一下说不定会答应。”

杀无生酌了杯酒，缓缓舔去粘在唇上的酒珠，目光阴森森地不知看向何处。凛雪鸦填好烟斗抬起头来，恰好看到这一幕，愣了一愣。杀无生转过头来问：“怎么了？”

凛雪鸦笑了笑，故作叹息：“没什么，只是我这烟草太松了，要多加一点呢。”

“无聊的事情。”

“无生。”

第一次听到有人这样叫自己的名字，杀无生一时无言。

“无生，除了剑之外，没有让你在意的事物了吗。”凛雪鸦默默地点燃了烟斗。

“没有。总是在意其他的，剑就会变得不纯净，真正的实力也无法发挥出来，就如同你。你若是学剑，想来也是数一数二的人物，为什么现在只拿着烟斗招摇撞骗呢？”杀无生看着那只烟斗，不知名的烟草燃出大量的白烟，几乎要盖住两人的身影，“喂，掠风劫尘。不要在屋子里搞这么大的烟。”

凛雪鸦没听到一般。

“那么，感情呢？你的心中曾经有过爱吗，有过一位红颜知己吗？”迷烟中，凛雪鸦的身影开始闪动，声音也变得遥远起来，“难道说，你的剑就是你的红颜吗，无生？”

杀无生大笑出声，“我的心中只有怨恨与憎恶，这就是支撑我的力量。所谓的爱，不过是绊脚石罢了。”

凛雪鸦的身影消失了，而自己的双剑扭曲着跳下桌子，变成了一道虚幻的人影。杀无生定睛一看，竟变成了凛雪鸦的模样，带着从未见过的神情靠近过来。

这应该就是女子的神情吧，杀无生想到。虽然从来没有见过，却能实实在在地感受得到一种情愫。只不过，红颜知己，不应该长着掠风劫尘的脸。突然间，杀无生从刚才一瞬的失智中清醒过来，发觉那烟中把戏。

然而凛雪鸦的幻象并没有消失，反而是换成玩味的神情贴了上来钳住杀无生的下巴，轻轻一吻。

“你？”没有回答，只有幻象更加放肆的贴近。

杀无生有些恼怒，喊到：“收起你无聊的把戏！”

突然之间烟消云散，凛雪鸦却是笑着坐在对案，双剑安安静静地躺在桌上，似乎一切从未发生。

“方才的幻象中，你看到了谁呢……算了，无论是谁必定是你无法割舍之人。爱也好，憎恨也罢。这都是你真正的内心啊…无生。”凛雪鸦说话时跟往常有些不同，但杀无生并未察觉，他似乎被那番话动摇了。

对于杀无生来说，任何疑惑，只需要用手中的剑斩断它们，便能在瞬间得到答案。然而到了现在，这再不管用了。

03 

杀无生甩掉剑上的残血，血珠砸到沙地上散成断裂的珠帘。

“掠风劫尘，我们来打一场吧。”

凛雪鸦对这个要求并不感到奇怪，却对这个时机相当疑惑。

“恕我拒绝。”

话毕，杀无生剑意已至，拦腰便是一击。凛雪鸦赶紧一退，仍是避让不及被划出一条血口。没有时间继续说话，又是另一剑从斜上方砍来，凛雪鸦举起烟斗勉力接住。与此同时原先的一剑已然回势，继而直将凛雪鸦切成两半！

杀无生觉得方才一剑无比真实，然而烟雾散开，掠风劫尘又站在了身后，揶揄道：“无生，你这样是只能拿到定金的。”

冷哼一声，杀无生转过头，却看到凛雪鸦捂着腰，指缝间不住地蹦血，冷汗密布，忍不住大笑了出来。“原来第一剑还是真的。那么当做赔礼，我来替你包扎吧。”

“才要杀我，又要为我疗伤？你真是难懂呢。”烟斗指向杀无生，悬坠的菱状物件无声谴责。

“我没有必要与毫无战意的你战斗。若凤啼双声有灵识，也会感到屈辱。”然后杀无生暗注真元于指，点在伤口上下，暂且止住了血。

回到屋中，凛雪鸦除掉衣物，大摇大摆地叉着腿坐在了床上。“绷带和伤药在架子上，请取来吧。”

杀无生一边摸索一边回讽：“得寸进尺，现在杀了你也可以。”

“真是无情呢——”

杀无生摸好了物件，沉着脸站到凛雪鸦面前。凛雪鸦觉得气压有些微妙，却听到：

“坐过去一点，把伤口朝向我。”

凛雪鸦半举起手，同时挽起长发，任由杀无生一圈一圈细细地贴上绷带。他低垂着头，苍白的手隔着绷带慢慢扫过皮肤，身前的吐息时近时远，再加上衣物偶尔的摩擦，搞的凛雪鸦心里痒痒的。

“那天我在迷烟中看到的是你。”杀无生的声音低低的沉着，与此同时做了个结包扎完毕。

“哦？”凛雪鸦故作疑惑，他理了理头发，手贴上腰服帖绷带，“若不是我的腰上还疼，我就敢说你是爱上我了。”

杀无生默不作答。

“然后呢？”

“什么然后。”

“若没有然后，当时的你怎么一副怅然若失的模样呢。”

当时情形，当时并不觉得异样，回想起来古怪万分，一时间不知道如何开口。

凛雪鸦一手按住杀无生的大腿，另一手扣在他后颈，唇贴唇挨在一起，说道：“是不是像这样？”

杀无生吃了一惊，转而薄怒，眼中红光一闪：“你愚弄我。”

“真有趣啊，你吃惊的样子。但是，我并没有欺骗你哦。那确确实实是心中所想的投影。”不过只有前半截，

“这样吧，就特别帮你一次，如何？”

04 

杀无生被蒙上眼，安静的坐着。

凌雪鸦是这么说的：“眼睛蒙上的话，就能将我当做是女子了。”

杀无生是这么回的：“掠风劫尘，瞎了眼的鸟或许再也无法起飞，但失去双眼的杀无生依然可以一剑封喉。”

话虽如此，杀无生却依言做了，或许是因为他自己也不知道如何面对这样奇异的场景。假设掠风劫尘的话是真的，自己到底为什么会看到他呢？相逢不过数十日，竟能有这么深厚的羁绊吗，到底是人生真的太过寂寞，还是命运本就如此造化呢。

悉悉索索的声音在耳边徘徊，不知道凛雪鸦弄些什么名堂。

“无生，你是第一次吧。”

“如果你是指风月之事的话。习武之人须日日锻炼，及至大成也应如此，无暇顾及此处。”杀无生感觉自己衣服被扒开，那双手像是品鉴，每一处都要推敲验证一番，柔软微漉的指尖似多股水流滑下，杯水车薪地扑上逐渐热烫地身体。

凛雪鸦贴上颈间亲吻，鼻息来回间滑腻柔软的白发掠过杀无生的臂膀。

这种触感…

杀无生想要确认，抬起手摁到凛雪鸦头上，发现他竟将发饰取了。再往下，衣服倒是穿上了。

凛雪鸦的唇一路往下，触感柔糯，好似摘了初夏最后凋谢的春花慢慢撒下。他除开腰带，握住杀无生的根部，作势套弄起来。盗贼之手，长于灵巧，凛雪鸦不是剑客，手掌细腻，便让杀无生觉得被柔滑包裹起来。

杀无生心里本无波澜，只是在想若只是如此，众人沉沦其中未免太可笑些，而后却又是一惊，不自觉脸红起来。

“你在做什么？”语气中颇有凝滞。

代替回答，他感觉到掠风劫尘温热的口腔含住了自己的囊袋，轻柔地吞吐。异样热流奔涌而下。

凛雪鸦顺着往上舔舐，缓缓包住顶端用舌尖不断试探刺激，同时揉刮杀无生大腿内侧。凛雪鸦的拇指常与那烟丝摩擦，一分突兀的粗糙阻塞撞了过去。杀无生下意识地战栗一番，想把大腿上的手扒下去，却让凛雪鸦捉住与其十指相扣。

掠风劫尘这个人，做事真是出格。他想制止，张口却不忍低吟，透露出几分愉悦。在凛雪鸦的刺激下，一下子泄了精元。而后凛雪鸦凑了过来，竟扶上下颚让他把那泄在口里的精元又吞了回去。

“对习武之人来说，阳元很宝贵吧，还给你。”凛雪鸦还带着自己的恶趣味，想看看他的反应。谁知杀无生似乎也这么认为，依言吞了回去。凛雪鸦不禁失望，却悸动非常。末了，他便伸着舌头翻搅起来，逼着杀无生仰倒下去。

杀无生想推开他，只不过手抵到肩膀上就失了气力，便不断往后退着，想躲开那种令人不适的亲法，吐出含糊的音节。同时感觉胸中一把无名的火腾腾烧着，好像在渴望什么。如此放任下去，恐怕真的受制于他，永无翻身之日。而期待的感情又如此真切，令他迷茫了，正如此也忽略了空中飘散的异香。

凛雪鸦像饥饿已久不辨事物，压着杀无生对着他的下唇啃咬不断。同时抬起对方一条腿架在肩上，手指从股缝间探了进去，就这方才残留的精元在穴口涂抹。

这下恼了杀无生，拿没有被扣住的手扯下蒙眼的布条，狠狠一瞪杀气喷涌而出。

“放开，掠风劫尘！”

“无生，因何动怒，男女之事不过如此。”说着手指探进半分，弄得杀无生闷哼一声，出了一身冷汗，“你还不会吧，连女人都没见过也说不定。”

“闭上你的嘴，把手放开。”凛雪鸦的推进，给予他一种莫名的无力，像被掐住了要害。他紧锁住眉头，呼吸逐渐紊乱。拿一只手堪堪遮住半边脸，想掩饰些许失态。

也许是因为异样的疼痛，或许是对脆弱部位的保护之情，又或许是凛雪鸦真的拿出了蛮力，杀无生被死死制住，甩不开那只手，头晕脑胀起来。

凛雪鸦的手指进进出出，像滑腻的蛇撬开隐秘，窥探那处难言的羞耻。“这世上怎么有人喜欢这种事呢？”杀无生想。

凛雪鸦越发深了，摸到了那处柔软，电击般的快意直窜而上，杀无生猛地跳了一下，难以自禁地腿根颤栗。

“啊。”尾音上扬，这声音格外愉悦，“那么，在下唐突了。”

未及反应，腰部被垫高，紧接着就是满满填充的感觉。

“掠！”杀无生被刺激的睁开眼，只见凛雪鸦散着长发，居高临下地盯着自己。赤红的双瞳在略为昏暗的光线下，绽着微茫。

“怎么了，无生。现在才要开始呢，人间的极乐滋味，你可要好好体会啊。”

05 

杀无生轻抿双唇，尝到了一丝血腥，想来是先前不知何时被咬破了，而他也无法思考更多了。

凛雪鸦的动作越发地粗暴了起来，他吮咬起无生裸露的皮肤，而后密集地留下痕迹。

杀无生感觉掠风劫尘一直冲着某处顶弄，激起浪潮般一波一波翻涌的快意，直至没顶。也终是压抑不住，可恼地呻吟低喘。分不清那感觉从何而来，只是不断地聚集，堆积。他想找一个出口，却只能死死地揪住眼前的人。

“掠。”凌雪鸦应声抬头，神情严肃，悠然不再，深陷其中的模样。杀无生的手从他臂下穿过，死死扣住他的后背，带着一副谁人看了都会惊异的站不住脚的绮丽情动模样，狠狠地咬了回去。相扣的手终于松动，得以让杀无生搂住这个柔情荡然无存的人，承受这分攻势。

亲吻间毫不退让，似乎是在一决生死。大量的消耗互相气力，血腥漫溢而出。

不知是什么触动了凛雪鸦，他也情难自禁起来，调笑的兴致都没有了。他看着杀无生失态情动的模样，突然想变本加厉，想听他呼唤自己的名字，想看他更为淫靡的神色，想让他更用力的拥住自己。而后在杀无生回应的吻中，攀至巅峰。

高潮之后，凛雪鸦有些脱力，看着眼前便有了从未有过的罪恶感。他对这个恶名昭著的杀手有些改观了。坦诚，又直率，还意外的单纯。想及此处，摇了摇头甩出这些想法，又索性趴在杀无生身上搂着他，喘着气消耗最后的余韵。谁知那人还有力气，把他从身上赶下去，背对着自己。

天色渐沉，黄昏的最后微光尽数撒在杀无生身上，给苍白的皮肤镀上血红，与绛紫的长发映衬，倒真像别致的事后美人。

凛雪鸦低低呢喃：“无生，你情动的样子，我很喜欢呢。”

杀无生心里像被抽干了，空落落的躯壳腾给困意。他快要睡着了，背对着掠风劫尘，即使毫无防备也觉得安心。他也从方才的迷乱中清醒过来，察觉到了凛雪鸦的把戏。内心的疑惑消除了，只觉得找个时机杀了这个人才对，张口便说道：“又是迷香吗，这种下三滥的手段…没有下一次了。”尾音没于唇间，而后终是抵挡不住困倦，沉沉睡去。

06

杀无生陡然惊醒了。

他定睛一看，发现凛雪鸦正在给自己擦拭身体。房中只有昏暗的光，太阳业已西沉。想来自己没睡多久，但仍为这一时的放下戒心感到自责。

清楚了，疑虑已然消解。最初来接近自己的是他，迷烟中和自己相吻的也是他，让自己误以为情动的更是他。

可惜…让他放下戒心，予自己情谊的还是他。真的到了可以不再孤独的时候他反而怕了，不敢相信。他畏惧了，全部，全部都是因为这个可恶的掠风劫尘。

灯光下凛雪鸦的白发灿而静，烟气中的身姿宛若神人。长发半搭半散，他望着遥远的星空，看不清神情。

“无生，以后对待所爱之人，要像我一样妥贴才行。这样她才不会离开你。”

“就你吗？”闻言杀无生出口嘲讽，坐起来整理好衣服，作势离开，“我生平第一次体会到这样可恼的疼痛。”和快意。

凛雪鸦看着即将消失的背影，道：“留下来吧。”

谁知寒芒一闪，杀无生挥剑直指凛雪鸦：“抵足而眠，你还不配。”

凛雪鸦心中一奇，不禁自嘲。原来这人真的如此不识情爱，未经春秋。要么是纯洁如雪，要么便真是只有杀戮的魔鬼了。不仅不以谋命敛财为过，也不以断袖媾和为耻。只追求一时的快意，抛弃道德，罔顾伦理的剑鬼。这样的形象真适合他呢，凛雪鸦对着只剩他一人的房间，笑了出来。

凛雪鸦以为杀无生会就此离开，正当想如何弥补一时失策，再次接近，谁知第二天他却对保镖一事点头答应了。

“为我折服了吗，无生？”凛雪鸦调笑到。

杀无生“嗯”了一声，“我觉得会很快乐。”和掠风劫尘在一起，似乎真的会充满乐趣一般。

“很……快乐吗？”一个人以弑杀如此，凛雪鸦期待了起来。

07  
（瞎瘠薄给无生贴金。）

“十二年了吧。”凛雪鸦吐了口烟，“一夜之间声名鹊起，江湖上突然冒出来了个杀无生，那个人心惶惶之时。”

“十二年前，正是我的剑技登峰造极之时。”

“哦？”

“我只是不断地寻找而已。谁知任一露出剑锋，就会倒在我的面前，越来越多。我连思考如何取胜都没有，就已经赢了。”杀无生两指抵住太阳穴，低垂着眼回忆过往。

“但是，你却是以杀手出名的哦。”凛雪鸦一摆手，指向无生。

“一石二鸟，何乐不为。”

温酒的壶咕噜地冒着气泡，火炉里霹雳地响，已然时至寒冬。屋内颇为旖旎，令人懈怠。

“我的剑技，已经没有办法再增长了。”杀无生显得有些忧伤，或者寂寥。

“无生，你有没有想过不杀掉那些人呢？被挫败之后人就会变强，也自会有新的挑战吧。况且留人一命，你就是侠客了。”

“做不到。”话毕停顿半晌，又重复了一遍，“掠，我做不到。”

杀无生取出酒壶，倒了两杯烫酒。

“剑，就是用来杀人的。剑技哪怕切磋也必定拼上性命全力以赴。如果不能百分百地发挥出力量，就不配执剑。再执剑的瞬间，就要做好被击杀的觉悟。”

杀无生吹了吹热气，继续说到：“所以每一战都必须一决生死，方可罢休。”言罢，将手中酒缓缓饮尽。

“再者，吾之剑下亡魂，多是无用之辈。实力的悬殊如同在指尖捏住一只蚂蚁，比起竭力地让他活着，捏死更为轻松。”

“啊——”凛雪鸦声调曲折地感叹一声。“但是呐，我认为你的剑技还能增长呢。”

“要不要我帮你呢？”

“不需要。”

凛雪鸦为杀无生的言论颇为迷醉，兴致大发，忍不住开始想象。想象杀无生浑身沾满鲜血，忘情厮杀，犹如恶鬼上身的模样。眼中布满愤怒，憎恶和绝望，用那种目光凶恶地看着自己的话，那样的杀无生也是风情别致啊。

他拿着方才杀无生倒的酒站起身来，将酒含在口里，抬着对方的下巴，灌了进去。不过瘾，实在是不过瘾。凛雪鸦缠上杀无生，逼得他后背贴紧了椅子，让两人局促在一张可怜的木椅上。一一扫过他的唇齿，而后舔尽溢出的酒液，顺势落下一吻。

杀无生突然出声了：“掠，朋友虽亲密无间，但真会如此吗？”杀无生总是难以习惯这种猛烈的热情。他常常悲叹，孤单久了的人连好不容易盼来的友情都会不适，自己的一生似乎真的注定在冷清之中了。

而后他看到，掠风劫尘阴沉着脸站了起来，然后抬头做出很抱歉的表情说到：“对不起呢无生，这个问题…我也不知道该如何回答。”

杀无生不解，略微挑了挑眉，却未做言语。

第一部分，完。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间为剑英会之后，  
> 追杀中一次偶然的相遇

心中，是血与热翻腾的海洋；剑下，是仇与恨交织的光影。以鲜血为火焰，被燃尽的杀无生化作鸣凤决杀，踏着修罗的步伐来了。

那个叫做凛雪鸦的人，从头至尾都是欺骗，一言一行皆为算计，从来没有认同过一丝一毫的感情，从最初开始就是一厢情愿。那时的问题，恐怕也是真的无从作答。那种热情，那种异样！

杀了他，一定要杀了他！

要杀掉这个令自己蒙上耻辱的人，杀掉这个虚与委蛇的盗贼。

杀掉过去的自己。

然后就能平和地站在他的身边了。

一时之间，蒙蔽杀无生的，到底是对凛雪鸦的仇恨，还是对自己的怨恨。恐怕后者更多吧，怨自己不该轻信，不该毫无抵抗。比起行为上的诓骗，心理上来的更为煎熬。

给予，然后再夺取，便能给那种扭曲的心理带来最大的愉悦。

不看见他人痛苦，心中没有愉悦，便无以为生的男人，比非人的鬼魔还恶毒。

凛雪鸦确实愉悦了。剑英会上的无生，比自己想得更为夺目。那颗心，自己也已偷走了。妄图抹去污名，便让他梦一时剑圣；妄图丢掉杀人剑，便让他屠戮遍野；妄图得到好友，便让他被抛弃。

愉悦之后，尽是空虚。

三年的朝夕相处真的突然间割舍，难免有些无法释怀。

然而正直顾自感伤之际，风声四起，杀气弥漫。逆着光迎风走来一道身影，纯白披风张扬地飞舞，一片绝杀之气。紫烟和光影交错，勒出啼血凤凰的凄厉轮廓。凛雪鸦背脊一凉，暗道疏忽，即刻便想脚底抹油。

现在还不是相见的时候。不，应该说没有再见的必要了。

“前面的行者，你和我的某位故人有些相像。抱歉，但请你交上首级，做我剑下亡魂吧！”杀无生一勾马尾，双剑腾空而起，悬停蓄力，尖利的嘶鸣着即刻便要往那人处飞去。

“哦呀，鸣凤决杀，这是要做彻底的杀人鬼了吗？”

“是你！”

随着凛雪鸦的转身，杀无生目绽红芒，高悬的双剑更加极速，铮铮剑鸣，恍惚之间，犹如凤凰鸣啼。

“无生，冷静一点。”

“哼！前来受死。我就让你看看，什么才是恶鬼，怎样又是炼狱。”

凛雪鸦抬起烟斗，瞬间被无生的暗器击落在地，随后是数道伴随真气与暗器夹杂的攻击，暴雨般袭来。铺天盖地的杀气下，苍穹失色，风云血染，唯有那双眼亮如启明。

“少耍花招。”

凛雪鸦一一躲过，却暗自偷笑了。杀无生啊，到底是心软了，还是癫狂了呢？

“动手前连招式的名字都不说了吗，真是失礼。”

“你对我的武学还不够熟悉吗？”杀无生跃起擒住双剑向前奔去。

“当然熟悉了。反而是无生你…不太了解我。”

凛雪鸦向下一指，杀无生视线顺着往下，便看见掉在地上的烟斗吐着白烟。那烟贴着地面，已然铺满脚下沙地，如同有生命般摇晃跃动着缠到杀无生的身上。

杀无生当即屏住呼吸急急后退，然而为时已晚，脚下一软栽了下去。同时体内窜出另一股真气逆流而上，层层突破，霎时间剧痛无比，鲜血连连。

“你这…下三滥。”

“抱歉，今日出行匆忙，东西不多。你对幻惑香已经有所防备，就试试新口味吧。”

真气逆流疼痛之际，杀无生模糊地看见凛雪鸦捡起烟斗朝自己走来，蹲在面前，一脸微妙。不知道那是笑，还是忧愁的模样，嘴角虚伪的上扬，眉头却皱着。

凛雪鸦在杀无生的面具上爱怜地轻抚，指尖从冒着虚汗的额头滑到紧抿的唇，强行送进一颗药丸，最后锁在他的脖颈之间。同时用烟斗摁住身体，防备反击。斗壁滚烫，细微的有滋滋作响之声。

几乎是贴在一起，凛雪鸦咬了下对方的耳垂，说到：

“无生哟，鸣凤决杀——杀无生。这次是我的疏忽，也是你的运气。最后我透露一句，待我离去后，便去寻妓馆罢！”

杀无生确实感受到了，从下腹逆流而上，搅得人五脏翻腾，若运功调节便又要加剧逆流吞噬之痛。这样的状况下，凛雪鸦动作的气力更是雪上加霜。

“那么，后会无期。”

不行！

杀无生想抓住他，却只隔空挥了挥手，再一次地只能看着他离开。

被他溜走了。杀无生出离愤怒的同时，怨念非常。他闭上眼，尽力地感受着凛雪鸦离去之前留下的温度，摸索着自渎起来。

被烟斗压过的地方，还有些余热，或者是灼烧残留的疼，灼烧着不甘与怨恨。杀无生想起了凛雪鸦偶尔流露的神采，多少个彻夜长谈，谁相信那是虚情假意呢？就像他偶尔流露真情一样，杀无生偶尔也想放下仇恨了，只是一旦放下了，心里就会空荡荡的，什么都没有了。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我真正想写的部分，平行的空间里，一个活着的，更加自由的无生。  
> 再不堪的过去都是可以抛弃的，人必须不断地向未来看，因为未来才是可以改变的、有所希冀的。  
> 非洗白。

01

胸口好疼。

杀无生想。  
睁开眼看见高阔的木质屋脊，横梁交错着日影，梦般的淡紫窗纱低低地翻动。斑驳破碎的光斑与胸口跃动的灼烧感，难得地令这位杀手意识空白。不知道该想什么，不知道自己是谁，不知道天与地，只有眼前小小一喁。  
他抬手抚摸自己胸前的伤口，在触碰的一刹那，偷得的安宁霎时破碎，黑暗的记忆随即滚来。阴沉的七罪塔，命定的失败，和黄泉路的约定。  
猛地坐起身，却是仿佛要将全部筋脉扯出撕裂的疼痛，直直钻进心门，杀无生的嘴角缓缓浸出一缕鲜血，在淡青泛白的皮肤上平添一抹艳色。实在是疼，疼得平白浸出一头冷汗，又更加脱力。  
此处无人，他只觉得疲倦，随后便又躺下了。长发因动作挤成一团，卷在脖颈之间，像贵气女子随意抛弃的绫罗。  
此处便是阴间？  
拭去血迹，端正摆成死人入棺的姿势，眼睛随着屋顶跃动的光斑转动，顺便数了数房梁的数目，长长地舒一口气，远远地听见风沙与树叶的声音，还有其上新生雏鸟的啁啾。  
杀无生觉得那是春天的鸟，是一种美丽而惹人喜爱的鸟，或许蓝白相间，夹着赤羽。既然出生时伴随着鬼鸟的阴邪叫唤，那现在，便应不一样了。  
他以为自己会下地狱，应该去被血海浸泡的无尽苦难中，却没想到是这样的平静，朦胧谧静中还有若隐若现的甜香。轻烟盈盈卷着思绪晃动，好似摇篮装着稚子。杀无生顺着那抹轻柔的甜腻气息，渐渐阖了眼，又沉沉睡去。

屏风后，凛雪鸦踱步而出，轻轻跨在床上，对着杀无生的伤口处度出缕缕柔气，看着方才因动作涌上的血气缓缓沉淀下去。而后他在袖里捣鼓着，摸出一柄小梳，哼着小曲儿打理起杀无生已然散开的长发。  
他没想到无生会醒的这么快，只是离剑伤愈至能活动时，仍需时日。更何况此时相见，必定又是一番你死我活。  
凛雪鸦滚上床，撑着脑袋打量这位前杀手。无生歪着身子躺在中央，凛雪鸦贴得近了些，堪堪不触及伤势。他想，与旁人说那个鸣凤决杀是个美男子，有几人会同意？这世上敢于直视他容颜的人，又有多少？  
梳齿穿过刘海，不小心擦在面具上。凛雪鸦索性刨开碍眼滑顺的发，仔细打量起来。  
睡的毫无防备的杀无生是不为人知的，与情事过后，余韵弗散的他大相径庭的，即使同样是消散了戾气的模样。  
凛雪鸦有些奇怪，他既然给他散发解带，却为何没有摘下那面具。他已经拿走了他的名誉、信任、自尊，拿走了他的一切，却独不愿取走那半边面具。  
心里沉沉地，他想：兴许是他自己，更无法直视无生的容颜。

02

凛雪鸦从来没想象过如今这般境况。  
他以为无生一醒来，便会与自己针锋相对。也许是把获救当做耻辱，也许是直接杀气冲冲地动手，或者是径直离开。  
但无论是哪种，他都认为自己做好准备了。无论如何，都能跟从前一样随心所欲地戏弄他。告诉他，他的重生源于自己的一时兴起，然后便能又看着那些败坏的情绪，如同黑泥般蔓延而上，将无生吞进痛苦的漩涡。如同鸟儿坠入沼泽，只能悲哀地不断嚎叫，却在挣扎中越陷越深。  
这是他的乐趣所在，或许过于卑鄙，但他沉溺于此。但有时候他又觉得这仅仅是说服自己的理由。

杀无生的醒来很是突兀，甚至于这一次凛雪鸦连躲开的时间都没有。  
时值夏日，空气总是在浮动，将遥远的地平线扭成漩涡，凛雪鸦却喜欢贴着无生。不知道为什么他的体温总显得微微地低，呼吸也浅薄的几不可闻。凛雪鸦总是心怀一举两得的想法，与他黏在一起。  
杀无生只是闭着眼躺在那里，沉寂的如同璞玉，莹润而微凉。  
很少有他一样的肤色，过于苍白而泛出青紫，贴的近了便看见皮肤下的脉络。手臂上的血脉因习武而突出，凛雪鸦喜欢用嘴唇去碰，因为只有嘴唇可以感受到那高于体肤的热度，只有那热度是血液仍在流动的证明。手腕与脖颈间的命脉隐隐跳动着，与心拍数一起对所有的问题做出回答，即使凛雪鸦固执地违背心里的潜意识，强调没有任何问题。  
杀无生的手上有茧，两只都有。他记得无生的旧伤，都是过于久远的痕迹，和虎口的茧一样，只有细细地摩挲，才能感受到它们的存在。  
而除了胸口的穿身一剑之外，最显眼地莫过于大腿上的箭伤。他总是由此想起那日剑英会的情形：遍地尸山中，即使已经没有力气，却依旧凭借憎恨机械地行动的杀无生；连声音也听不见，思考都做不到的恶鬼，却焕发出红宝石的光辉。  
想必那时他在自己离开后拔出那只箭便是他最后的力气了吧，所以才会留下无法完美愈合的伤口。没想到那样的杀无生却听进了自己的名字，记在心中。每每念及一年来杀无生时常带着仇恨不断地咀嚼那般屈辱，凛雪鸦又充盈起短暂的愉快。  
在确认了这块石头仍然活着后，凛雪鸦偶尔会帮忙做一些疏通经脉，活络筋肉的事情，跟随心意按捏那僵硬的血肉。否则一动不动地沉睡太久，身体迟早也会僵化失活。  
然而今天他突然感觉到一丝略微不同的气息，正疑惑时一抬眼便看见杀无生醒了。无生的眼只开了些许，高高地睨着，没有聚光，说不清是不是真的意识清晰，但仍能感到正直直地对着自己。凛雪鸦正拦腰撑在杀无生的身上，只能露出习惯性的假笑，直起身来。  
杀无生什么都没说，不知道是没有力气，还是难以言语，只是缓慢地借着凛雪鸦的肩膀梭起来。他没有再看凛雪鸦，背过身去扶着床沿，冷淡地望着窗外。但毫无顾忌地背对敌人，不似武人的作风。凛雪鸦突然怕他是不是傻了，从鬼门关回来丢了魂魄的人也是常有的。  
胸前不再有盘成圈的发，只被凛雪鸦从两侧拉了两股出来，扣上结垂在身前，晃晃荡荡地。杀无生捻起来细细打量，好似在想类似于“它竟有这么长？”的问题，俨然一副身体初愈，神情恍惚的模样。  
这场面太过诡异，凛雪鸦难得有些无法自处。哪怕他是辛酸挖苦，至少显得正常。谁知杀无生看也不看，连表情都没有。过了半晌，凛雪鸦刚开口叫了无生的名字，便被打断。  
如同刃尖划开琉璃，那声音艰涩而费力：  
“掠风劫尘，我听到了鸟的叫唤声。”  
说完，便不制地咳了起来，淬出一口污血。  
鸟？凛雪鸦在一片寂然中不知所以。

03

自杀无生醒来后，凛雪鸦一直未曾离开。  
他最初试探性地与杀无生搭话，对方只是指了指胸口，便垂下眼不再搭理了。那一剑着实凌厉，伤及心肺，一开口就难免内息紊乱，不时又倾出骇人浊血。况且又有什么可说的呢？黄泉失约，反而欠下一命，何必。  
虽是如此，杀无生总归显得太过静默了些。他像把自己围了起来，却只围住了在里面的自己。凛雪鸦能进去，他却出不来。  
吃食，他会接了。为他调息，他会配合。替他打理，他也会推开。凛雪鸦就那些江湖传闻侃侃而谈时，无生间或说一些“这样啊”表示回应。之后便抛给沉寂。  
或许该把他交给沉寂，杀无生在思考些什么。思考某些彼此避而不谈的问题，思考宿命和终末。  
杀无生前几日只能坐着，站起来踱了几步便渗着冷汗跌回去。他实在是不相信凛雪鸦能偷天换日救自己一命，却只能做到这个地步。但他也知道世上没有那么多灵丹妙药，相不相信只是一个不去认同，不承认被拯救的借口罢了。好似这样他便能握住最后的借口，来当他的救命稻草。  
杀无生的视线很少涉及到凛雪鸦，像下意识地忽略，也像太过熟悉。很难说杀无生这个人会有什么感激之情，他是那种带着一套匪夷所思的理论，游走在江湖的人之一。  
说到底也是习武之人，几日后便能看见他坐在庭树下的藤椅上，闭上眼不知是静息或者是又睡着了。凛雪鸦自此之后便继续奔波起他那愉快的事业，只是偶尔巡回时会看见杀无生像是在寻找什么。  
肯定不是在找他。凛雪鸦这么想着。杀无生离开也罢，一直留下也好，反正今后再无鸣凤决杀。人们只会分一盏茶的时间给他。  
要不要去养一只鸟呢？凛雪鸦偶尔在这么想。  
只是他很快便打消这个念头了。  
杀无生在某一天似是突然活了过来，先前虽是醒了，却总显得不真切。连他最摄人心魄的盈血的双眸也总是射向远处，从不聚焦在眼前，便像蒙了一层纱，将他与朦胧现世隔开。  
凛雪鸦原本对他的过于冷淡感到无趣，然而在突然间，又连接起久远的记忆。  
锐利，狠毒，而孤寂，在血色虹膜中翻腾着凌厉。让人想到妍丽而古冶的百花绘卷，想到炼狱，想到燃起烈火的雨巷。  
杀无生问他：“凤啼双声呢？”  
啊，原来是剑。身为剑客的永远无法割舍之物。或许只有剑在身侧的杀无生才如同修罗，凛雪鸦对失去剑的杀无生也兴致索然。  
“原来如此啊，无生。”凛雪鸦淬一口烟，一副终于了然的模样，“我曾听说有剑客以剑为妻，余生相伴。那么，你的凤啼双声哪一柄是妻呢？还是说——她们都是妾？”  
杀无生突然疾步上前，用一根树枝抵在凛雪鸦颈间命门上。  
“你在胡言乱语什么呢。”他用食指敲了敲自己的太阳穴，“她们是代替我思考的工具，你难道忘了吗。是我这么多年来最称心如意的剑。”  
“这么说来，你以前也说过类似的话。在你得到答案之前，对方就已经倒下了。是这样吧？”  
杀无生进了一步。  
“不是的。那样的我从来没有得到过答案，因为我斩杀的人没有实力回答我。”  
“啊啊，但是这样的话那你现在也不需要剑了吧。真正败过的滋味也不错吧？”  
“……但我还活着。杀无生一日活着，就是一日剑客，没有剑是不行的。”  
凛雪鸦不甚在意，用烟斗支开架在颈间的树枝。他只是未曾想到，对神诲魔械都不感兴趣的人，却这么在意自己的佩剑。杀无生的动作表面上气势汹汹，内里却一点动真格的意思也没有，轻松地便能推开。他便嗤笑一声，顺势丢了那树枝让它斜插在地上。  
纵使仍然要杀了他，仅凭一根树枝也是做不到的。  
谁知凛雪鸦暗提气力，突然方向一转，绕着杀无生的手臂扣住，借助烟斗反压后肩。杀无生虽许久不曾用武，却扔凭借反射弓步转身，递出一记肘击，解了擒拿。立刻又退开几步，拉出了距离。  
杀无生尝到嘴里泛出腥甜，一时间只得把言语也吞下去，直勾勾地盯着他。动作间起了烟尘，隐隐约约只能看见凛雪鸦悠然玩味的笑容。  
对眼前的人不能再给予半分信任。这是无可非议的。他愿意这么想，实际上也这么做，却总是防不胜防，只要露出一点破绽，便会被趁机打入，将他的内里又撕出来。他总是只能徒劳地看着凛雪鸦的背影。  
有时杀无生觉得已然看透他了，凛雪鸦是个靠乐趣活着的人。他的目的全部指向名为“愉悦”的欲望，对于他人来说就像一场只知道终点，而歧路众多的旅途，永远无法摸清道路。这又让他觉得或许自己永远拿捏不了凛雪鸦的行动。  
他曾感到不甘，不甘做他眼中只是要杀他的队列中的一员，不只是出于不愿流于凡俗的自矜，更为那些无法割舍的即使耻辱却仍然如同星光的回忆。  
但是他隐约有些想明白了，在他几日的缄默中。他原先只想着如何追杀，如何抹除，而在重获新生后终于得以思量起凛雪鸦这个人来。

杀无生并不是愚钝的人，只是往往只专注在一件事上，也就往往被困在一件事上。

凛雪鸦或许也是个可怜人。虽然难以想象是什么造就了他的现在，但无疑这样不断搜寻猎物，使用卑劣的手段，仍然让人觉得他的内心是同样扭曲而空白的。即使对象都是所谓的十恶不赦之人。相比于伴随着自己的黑暗，凛雪鸦同样身处泥潭漩涡。  
这样一来，杀无生觉得似乎许多东西都无所谓了。钱财、宝剑、名誉，原本便是他不在意的东西。凛雪鸦以为他的憎恨来源于对名声的渴望被摧毁，但实际上他珍惜的是来之不易的情谊。现在他有新的疑惑，却不能从曾经的挚友身上追寻了，他只能重新握紧自己的剑，便像想要紧紧握住命运一样。  
要避免自己看到的某些结局，便只有让凛雪鸦提不起兴趣。他甚至觉得，凛雪鸦救自己一命，或许也只是为了羞辱蔑天骸。  
但无形的宿命轰隆作响地笼罩而来，将他扣在内里无法逃脱。  
那种感觉像雷，像雷劈在暗室中，纠集着过去的阴影直捣天灵，在轰声中不断震动着。那说不上痛楚，只是让人无法回到现实。  
杀无生越发地想念自己的剑，因为答案在那里。是放弃了凛雪鸦之后，唯一的答案。  
“无生…你在听我说话吗？”  
“抱歉，你说什么…”  
“我说啊，在七罪塔下，你的凤啼双声。”  
“你说什么！”杀无生一听，直直地走过去，顿时想朝那个一脸假笑的梁上君子挥一拳过去。  
“蔑天骸可是要厚葬你啊，无生。我总不能把你的墓碑也给偷了，只好让她们留在那里了。”  
杀无生险些忘了，原来他是个已死之人。  
他光想着怎么艰涩痛苦地活，却忘记了其实过去的一切都可以舍弃。  
“怎样，无生？你要故地重游吗？”凛雪鸦侧开身，指向屋内。与他的问无关，只像在邀请。

04

“有酒吗？”  
“有伤在身，你还想喝酒啊？真是好兴致呢。”  
杀无生低低地笑了起来，而后轻咳一声，“心中忧愁唯有以酒排解，若欲狂歌必先以舞起兴。还是说你随便把我丢在什么乡野草庐，正好远近四处也无人家。”  
“玄鬼宗的人仍在四处搜寻，要是让他们看到你这已死之人，我也难逃啊。”  
凛雪鸦手伸进袖子里摸索起来。  
“若你是因为凤啼双声的事忧愁的话，便试试它吧。”话毕，只听见咕咚一声，凛雪鸦在桌上放了只横笛。  
杀无生心头一跳，仔细一看更是不愿再搭理他，将头撇开了。  
正是剑英会那支横笛。  
“一流剑客手中无剑，但是有一流的乐器相伴多少也有所裨益吧。”  
“你还真有脸啊，凛雪鸦。你是笃定了我不会再杀你吗？”  
“将命抵命，如何？你真要如此绝情吗。”  
杀无生像没听到，左手撑在茶几上抵头，右手食指敲着节奏。似乎无意识地喃喃起那日他吹的曲。  
凛雪鸦想他暂时不会搭理自己了，就摸了烟草出来拧在烟斗中。下方压实，干枯的草叶变成扁平挤在一起，哗哗作响。  
半晌后他听见细微地一声怨艾。  
“真说不清是谁绝情啊。”

现在的居所并不简陋，只是单调。正门屏风后便是一张高塌，中间置一茶几，白天权作桌椅，晚上便用作睡眠。塌后连着几排柜子，放些琐碎事物。  
凛雪鸦将烟草和斗收了回去，慢慢地抽开了横在两人之间的矮几。接住杀无生空悬的手肘，拉着让他们都往中间靠了靠。  
凛雪鸦在他耳边吹气，  
“若说解忧，还有办法。”   
杀无生没有感情的瞳孔撇了撇他，将头的重量从手上撤开，然后挪了身子凑过去。凛雪鸦感受到他的气息满溢在身前，伸手摸向杀无生腰侧的系带。

谁知杀无生瞄准的是他背后矮几上的横笛。  
凛雪鸦的右手还搭在杀无生的手肘处，顺着动作滑开。他心底一沉，握住了杀无生的手腕，而后不知怎样的用了一股巧劲，横笛应声落地。  
杀无生羡慕过他的奇巧手法，现今一吃痛下意识地一甩，谁知凛雪鸦握得更紧，竟是僵持不下了。  
“趁人之危的确是你的作风啊，毕竟是被称为掠风劫尘的男人。”  
“没想到你也能用这个称号讽刺我。但是，今天我来有一件要事，险些忘了呢。”  
杀无生又是一甩，仍未成功。他们之间从未有过这等局面。凛雪鸦擅用花言巧语，只用蛮力着实新奇。他甚至有些为自己也能戏弄对方而沾沾自喜。

“无生，今日该拆绷带了。请让我效劳吧。”  
“原来如此，请。”  
凛雪鸦得到答复后却是扣住了杀无生的左手，倾身向前咬上他的下唇。最初触碰像同主人乞食的小鸟般啄着，转瞬间又成为猛兽啃咬上去。  
杀无生正想讥讽一番，谁知凛雪鸦的舌头却是伸了进来，卷着他口腔里的空气。说不上难受，回想一下明明曾有许多次的交合，像伴侣一样的亲吻却不太多，何况杀无生总是处于被动，更谈不上回应。  
他忍不住屏住呼吸，不自觉地收紧腰腹，被凛雪鸦的攻势向后推去，偏偏手又被扣着，只能半躺下去。  
凛雪鸦总在这种时候十分地恶趣味，一边吮吸一边又顺着脖颈向下抚摸。杀无生被他弄得闷气，又是一个激灵，一把推向他。  
凛雪鸦舍不得分开，只听见“啵”的一声，眼下看见对方一脸难堪的神色，不禁笑出声来。  
“你这家伙，已经连这种事都不守信用了吗？”  
“哪里的话啊，无生。请你摸一摸头顶的柜子，将剪刀拿出来吧。”杀无生闻言，抬手拉开柜子，因为视线是由下往上，摸了好一半天。期间感觉到凛雪鸦将自己的鞋扒了，而后又是悉悉索索一通。  
杀无生有些累，索性躺下，问到：  
“为何要用剪刀？”  
“就算你不嫌弃，我也觉得麻烦啊。”  
凛雪鸦届时已然端坐在侧，把烟斗也点上了。紫烟绕在他的周身，竟让杀无生想到神像。

凛雪鸦捏住剪刀将它攒在手里，默默地抽着烟，不见有什么下一步的动作。  
“你在做什么呢？”  
“稍稍再等一下……应该差不多了。那么。”  
杀无生盯着那烟，看着烟斗被搁置在一旁，没有发现什么蹊跷，哪怕不是普通的烟丝，只要不是迷香就好了。待剪刀一贴上来，他心里才明镜似地透亮起来：  
这剪刀是温的。  
分明是哄骗花姑娘的伎俩，却让人有些上道。像浇了一路油，点了火烧了上来。绷带一剪顿时散了，最里一层兴许和痂黏住，浸着血色仍贴在肌肤上。  
凛雪鸦将剪子放了，摸了斗过来往里短促地连吹了几口气。碳层下的烟丝燃起火星，细微的噼啪作响。瞥见烟丝旺了，凛雪鸦深深地吞了一口又从鼻腔里呼出来，就又丢了开去。其间他只是盯着那模糊的伤口，轻轻地翻开绷带断口查看，神情专注，像初学手艺的学工。  
杀无生因对方凑得近了，看不清楚自己胸前的情形。他觉得烟里有种果木的清甜，混着香草药的气味，却辨不分明是什么。寻常烟丝多是辛辣，这种别样的味道漫上来，倒让他想把烟斗抢了尝尝。  
凛雪鸦有些许耳发散下来，杀无生觉得痒，将它刨开搭到凛雪鸦的肩上。  
凛雪鸦抬眼看了一下，下意识的动作。而后着手慢慢揭起绷带来。从最上层的入手，一点一点地分离。越靠近中央的地方，血色越深，到最深处甚至只能看见漆黑的一团，凛雪鸦停下了。  
“无生。”  
“什么。”  
“蔑天骸的剑技很凌厉，虽然贯穿了你的身体，但内里已然贴合。只是…外侧不太理想呢。当初只图一时之快，现今却要受苦啊。”  
“我原本也没想过如今。”  
凛雪鸦索性提着下方一揭，伤口顿时暴露出来。杀无生胸口一凉，没有感觉到过分的疼痛，只知道血涌了出来，心中一奇，低头看去。  
他从未见过这样的伤口：在身体中线上，从胸部中间延至上腹，约莫两指宽，像剖出来的新肉，浅粉颜色，微微突出，中间一条红线，正迸着血，却也不似大多数疮口那般狰狞  
凛雪鸦突然抖了把灰覆在裂口处，正是刚才燃尽的烟灰。带着点温度，一开始只是有些烫，很快凉下去了却遽然难受起来，仿佛针尖挑着皮肤，奇痒且剧疼。杀无生猛地一弹，不禁伸手想将灰掸开。  
凛雪鸦没有拦着。一碰却发现灰已结块，顺着方向整块剥落下去，血已然止住。  
而杀无生跳起来后才发现后背已然湿漉，反手一抹便是一手血水，又将绷带带了下来，湿哒哒地绕在手上。

有些伤口只有在注意到的时候才会疼痛，从他习武开始便知道了。就像他第一次意识到自己的名字所背负的诅咒与怨念一样。身体的创伤也好，心灵的创伤也罢，它们也同样都是凛雪鸦让他感知到的。也许应该感谢他，但他宁愿从来没有。  
“哦呀，差点将床弄脏了。”  
凛雪鸦的眼角微微翘起。

杀无生趴下了。  
凛雪鸦这次摁紧了他。面对深刻的疼痛的时候身体是不受控制的，再凶恶的剑客也不例外。他唯一能控制的或许只有声音，只是刻意忍受比放声哀嚎更令人兴奋罢了。  
背上的伤口更为严重，只是因为凛雪鸦觉得着实没有必要将背后也修缮得有多完美。因为只有他一人看，天上天下，只有他一人能看见。  
干涸的血渍围绕着伤口拧出花瓣边缘的形状，散在整个背部，更多聚集在脊椎凹陷的地方，曳出长长一尾，像献祭的图腾。  
凛雪鸦凑近跟着脊椎舔舐而上，到伤口处变成细密地亲吻，还故意弄出些暧昧的声响。杀无生听见了，心中一恼，撑起身来，不料正中下怀。  
凛雪鸦抱着他将下身贴在一起，而后猛然咬在无生的肩颈上。  
烟草灰和血腥气味钻进杀无生的天灵，让他一阵眩晕。血腥的气味越发浓重，烟草的味道难以盖过。兴许肩颈被咬出了血，也可能只是他的错觉。  
凛雪鸦掏出性器，隔着褓裤在股缝处摩擦。右手扣在无生的腰间，用掌心摩挲他的身侧。皮质的手套无法隔绝掌心的热度，竟灼得无生有几分起意。

凛雪鸦将无生当做肖鸢尾精心培育，一旦到了短暂的花期便毫无怜惜地采颉。他在情事时意外的寡言，犹如骨瓷人俑。凛雪鸦想做什么，便一直迁就，总是任他如何摆弄也无妨的态度，因此总显得乖巧。

夏季湿热，再加上渗出的一身冷汗，黏腻感郁结在喉头。无生的脑海中突然浮现出一些莫名其妙、毫不相干的东西。他想起偶尔翻阅到的一种异兽，蟒状情形，却带有毒牙。听说它的毒能令被捕杀的猎物满怀快乐，心甘情愿地死去。用它的毒汁淬炼，可以控人心智。  
或许也并不是想到毫无干系的事物，只是杀无生的思维被搅乱，难以再思考那么多了。  
凛雪鸦腾出了一只手，坏心的将指尖扣到杀无生的面具上，在纹路的空隙间用指甲咯出声响。  
“唔！”  
面具本是用来固定头骨，一直延伸到后脑，声音不经过耳道，直接四面八方地从头骨钻入脑海。不只是在空隙间发出的声音，还有指甲与铁器摩擦发出的尖锐叫声，用嗡鸣酥麻神智。  
杀无生早就被弄得血气上涌，闷哼一声，立时眼角一酸，眼看便要流出泪来。但是他不愿意，无论如何也要将它们逼回去，便只见睫毛上下扑动。  
凛雪鸦自然不会错过，歪着脑袋一副看好戏的模样。  
“什么呀，无生。你在哭吗？哈哈。若有哪里不合心意，直言告知我如何？”  
终究是行之无效，杀无生握了握拳，侧过头去避开视线，只听见低低地重复什么。

“掠风劫尘，绝对要杀了你……”  
而后像是终于憋不住那口气，哽咽着吸气，却偏要抑制住，只是胸口上下耸动着。  
凛雪鸦豁然间爽利了，动作起来更是变本加厉。

杀无生的脑中已然是混沌一片，但仍知道自己被接了侧卧下来。屋外的蝉突然又爆出噪鸣，水汽也贴在周身，令他在这漫长夏日中的眩晕又加重一分。一时之间竟有泡影的幻觉。  
凛雪鸦舔得他湿漉漉的，凡是过处便烫上难以褪去的晕红。长发滑下肩头，迂在锁骨上，发尾被胡乱的和乳尖一起揉搓。  
他感觉自己像身处一片火海，特别是胸前那处伤口，跳动着似又要裂开般。没有哪处不被灼烧，倒是眼泪不断地在滴，像触发了机关，要把数十年亏欠的都补满。  
后穴被撑开的感觉无论多少次都难以习惯，他向来不善于去享受这种乐趣。以前凛雪鸦会先抚弄自己的前身，他便当做是交换。  
凛雪鸦从身后探出脑袋，观察着杀无生的神情，同时将指节在穴口翻动，而后摸索着推进。他的眼睛浸过泪，顿时透亮起来，像明火琉璃般闪动着。突然，杀无生轻哼了一声，眉头轻皱。凛雪鸦顿了，露出狡诈的笑。  
“无生，有些事，久违到我都快忘了。”  
“？”  
凛雪鸦掐着在无生的大腿内侧留下了几道指印，在淡青里翻着白，然后慢慢浸出淤紫颜色。  
杀无生在被侵入的瞬间，便清楚地知道自己的下身也抬了头。他反抬起手，扣住身后那人。  
他没有见过海，但他认为自己知道海潮的模样。以前在师父身边学习“玄音”的时候，会和门中的弟子一同学习音律。各式器乐节奏，浩瀚、繁杂、而如同没有尽头般涌进来，汇成波涛状的形状在他脑中律动。他看到繁星，看到无尽，看到命运高远又模糊的轮廓向自己聚拢。  
铁笛仙的武学，意在跟随音律动作，他的直觉牵引他轻松地理解其中关联。而与此同时，他又在心中生出一片寂原。一片空旷，又寂寞的苍白原野，那里的尽头同样是海，是他所能认知的最浩大的事物。  
杀无生从来没有体会过单纯的，身体上的喜悦。它过于纯粹，过于直接，远超出任何关于人的，关于物的愉悦。凛雪鸦让他感知到了，浪潮般的、规律而不愿结束的快意。身后的动作在脑中绘成由一点波出的无尽跃动着散开的光环，而后碎出金星，融进雀鸟的歌声里。他放弃那怪异的不愿屈服了，索性顺应本能的去呻吟，让凛雪鸦嘲笑好了。  
凛雪鸦从后与杀无生支撑身体的右手合在一起，掌心相接，将他揽在怀中。杀无生闭上眼，与其紧紧嵌在一起。  
这是他们仅剩的，最无言的默契。

凛雪鸦的声音突然砸来：  
“有这么舒服吗，无生？只用后面就射了，真是淫荡啊。我该说你什么好呢？真是的……一下子就结束了。”  
“啊！”  
“你这表情真不错呢。”  
简直如同是回到初夜那时般，早早地泄了出来。盯着溅到腹上的精污，出乎意料的，杀无生什么感觉也没有。没有廉耻，没有想法，只有如释重负的快意。他回头看向那张挑衅的脸。  
“凛，我觉得你更应该试试。如果你也体会一下的话，就不会只满足于从心理上玩弄他人情感了。”  
杀无生是真心的，在被一种无垠而强烈的愉快充盈后。他暂时找到了自己的纯粹与释然，即使是面对现在的掠风劫尘，也坦率起来。  
愉快犯的笑容撤去了，一副失去了乐趣的表情，好似他这一生从未笑过。杀无生的话，一如把他的苦心经营尽数变卖了。那幅面容就是所谓的清秀姣好了，即使像冰块一样冻住，也是令人赏心悦目的。  
“不，这样就好。比起这个，还想继续吗？”  
杀无生转过来与凛雪鸦面对面，抹了两下脸，捡了散在一旁的纱布随意地擦了擦。没有看凛雪鸦，头发溜下来挡住半边脸，他又无意识地游离向窗外，不知道在看什么。像是困了，垂着眼说：  
“不想了。以后再说吧。”  
杀无生总是不想沉溺于这种虚幻地感觉，他本来也不是那种会享受生活的人。  
但是凛雪鸦觉得很不乐意，或许也是杀无生的回答根本不重要，他压着无生的膝窝，翘起他的腿，打算从正面再次进入。  
杀无生猛一受惊，立时绷紧了肌肉。大腿被扛在肩上，腰也跟着悬空，重心突然降到了背上。  
凛雪鸦看见一张一阖的穴口，魔怔地略微停顿。然后他觉得无生的重量突然轻了，下一刻肩上和胸前受到一股冲力，被狠狠地踢开了。  
“你做什么啊！”  
“我说不了吧，凛雪鸦。”

杀无生不知道他还有失态的模样，赶紧躲开凶狠地卷土重来的凛雪鸦。一时之间保持着你追我躲的情形，从榻的一头缩向另一头，却无论如何甩不掉名为凛雪鸦的狗皮膏药。周转几次后，干脆变成孩子气的扭打。两人一言一句来回重复起没有意义的争吵，倒像是年轻师兄弟间的玩闹。  
最后到底是凛雪鸦先放弃了。本来相互僵持的动作，其中一方一旦放开，另一方必然失去重心。经此一番，凛雪鸦索性顺着滚下榻去，似有幽怨地抬眼望着。无生有些难为情，退到一边翻起衣服来。  
凛雪鸦爬起来合上门，拉起了屏风。

杀无生已然陷入了惯例的悔恨，一边听着屏风后的声响，一边检讨自己的所作所为，多年以前的，方才的，数月之前的，此时此刻的。思绪飘荡很远，他是残舟一芥，记忆是洞隙中漫浸的水。日子过得昏沉，许久不曾练武，也失去了夙兴夜寐的精神。身在乡野，不知几时几刻，只能看见天光尚好，接着便想到自己做了门户大开、白日宣淫的事。

凛雪鸦出来了，卷起衣摆和无生并排躺在一起，让烟气熏制残留的氤氲，在空中绘制，海潮、鸥、箭矢；石室、星、蕨草；  
还有旋卷的云、血海中的背影、凤凰的翎尾。  
无谓温存，情事后总是如此。

第三部分，完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写平行的时间跨度是比较大，即使不算修改的时间，或许也有一年半。我倒是能很明显地看到自己有些许进步，第三部分远比我记忆里的好。  
> 我记得写第三部分的时候是在高中最后一个学期开学的前一天，明明连作业都做不完，却还是要抱着手机赶在昏暗日子前了结这件事。伤口的事，问了剖腹产的妈妈，同样是被利器剖开，多少有些相似吧。羊肠缝合的伤口，据说当时医生手艺很精湛，是全科室观摩的级别的伤口，即便如此，也花了近二十年才变成一道浅白长痕。杀无生的伤或许永远不能修复，或许在那个一切皆可的世界随意的就能完好如初，但又有何所谓呢，他也许会对着伤疤不自觉地露出微笑吧。就像妈妈也对心甘情愿的痛苦微笑一样。他完成了一件使命，他的江湖宿命，这样他就像是霹雳里安全隐退的人一样。  
> 本来我计划再写一章取剑，最后一剑捅死凛雪鸦。但在看了凛被啸狂狷气到不行后，又觉得着实没有必要，他的克星其实也早就出现了。我的心愿已经完成了，虽然或许会缺乏一些完整性，就当无生隐退了过上了时不时和凛打炮的生活吧。


End file.
